The invention relates generally to fastener driving systems and fastener holding tools therefor.
Tools for holding a fastener while driving it into a workpiece are known generally. Fastener holding tools of this type generally retain the fastener head in a first end portion of the tool while an axial force is applied to an opposite end of the tool, either manually or with a hammering tool, to drive the fastener into the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,193 entitled "Nail-Screw Holder" for example discloses a fastener holding device comprising a rigid shank with a tool engaging end and an opposite fastener retaining end having a resilient rubber-like extension coupled thereto. A fastener engaging end of the shank has a concave surface to seat the head portion of the fastener. The resilient extension has a tubular sleeve that is bonded to the fastener engaging end portion of the shank. A convex cap covering an end of the sleeve proximate the concave surface of the shank forms a pocket therebetween for receiving the fastener head, and a pair of criss-crossed slots on the cap form flaps thereon. The flaps are flexible inwardly to permit insertion of the fastener head into the pocket where it is retained prior to and during installation. Thereafter, the flaps are flexible outwardly to separate the holding device from the installed fastener.
Fastener holding tools having radially inwardly extending flexible teeth for retaining a fastener head therein, for example the flaps of the fastener holding device disclosed in the referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,193 discussed above, have a tendency to deteriorate. More particularly, the flaps or teeth often become clamped or pinched between the work surface and the head of the installed fastener. The flaps or teeth are thus degraded, and in some instances tear as the tool is separated from the installed fastener. After a relatively short period of use, the flaps or teeth become ineffective for retaining the fastener.
The present invention is drawn toward advancements in the art of fastener driving systems and fastener holding tools therefor.
An object of the invention is to provide novel fastener driving systems and fastener holding tools therefor that overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel fastener driving systems and fastener holding tools that are reliable and economical.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel fastener holding tools and fastener driving systems that do not pinch or clamp a resilient fastener retainer of the holding tool between the work surface and an installed fastener.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel fastener holding tools comprising generally a shank and a resilient retainer having a bore through a first end portion thereof, and an annular chamfer disposed on the resilient retainer between a first end thereof and the bore. The resilient retainer is coupled to a first end portion of the shank so that the first end of the resilient retainer protrudes axially beyond a first end of the shank.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel fastener driving systems comprising generally a fastener holding tool having a shank and a resilient retainer with a bore therethrough coupled to a first end portion of the shank. A first end of the resilient retainer and a portion of the resilient retainer bore protrudes axially beyond the first end of the shank. The system also comprises a fastener having a shaft with a head formed on a trailing end portion thereof An axial dimension of the fastener head is not substantially less and is preferably about the same as or greater than an axial dimension between the first end of the shank and the first end of the resilient retainer. Also, the fastener head diameter is greater than the retainer bore diameter protruding axially beyond the first end of the shank.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel fastener driving systems comprising generally a fastener holding tool having a shank and a resilient retainer with a bore therethrough coupled to a first end portion of the shank. A first end of the resilient retainer and a portion of the resilient retainer bore protrudes axially beyond the first end of the shank. An annular chamfer is disposed on the resilient retainer between a first end thereof and the bore. The system also comprises a fastener having a shaft with a head formed on a trailing end portion thereof. An axial dimension of the fastener head is less than an axial dimension between the first end of the shank and the first end of the resilient retainer so that the first end of the resilient retainer extends axially beyond a bottom end of the fastener head retained in the retainer bore. The fastener head diameter is greater than the retainer bore diameter protruding axially beyond the first end of the shank to engage and retain the fastener.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.